Swashbuckler, STDoc Variant (3.5e Class)
Swashbuckler Swinging from chandeliers, besting a champion fencer, seducing the daughter of the local magistrate. All these things are normal, everyday occurrences to the Swashbuckler. Whether he is a Dashing Swordsman, a Cunning Blade-Mistress, or a Wizened Veteran, the Swashbuckler is a Versatile Swordsman (or Swordswoman) on the front lines of combat. With his unparalleled grace, the Swashbuckler is just as deadly on a rickety bridge as he is on a flat plain. Making a swashbuckler The Swashbuckler is adept at locking down multiple melee combatants for short periods of time. His High AC is countered by his mediocre hit dice, but his selection of Skills sets him apart from the rank and file soldier. Abilities: Dexterity obviously. Also Intelligence for Skills (also for Smart Swashbucklers), Wisdom (for Zen Swashbucklers) and Charisma (for Charming Swashbucklers). Races: Any. Of the common races; Humans, Elves, Half-Elves, and Halflings are the most likely candidates to become Swashbucklers. It is uncommon for Gnomes and Dwarves to join this class, and almost completely unheard of for Half-Orcs to become Swashbucklers Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 4d6×10 gp (140 gp). Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Swashbuckler. Weapon and Armor Proficiency:.A Swashbuckler is proficent with all Simple and Martial Finessable weapons, and Light Armor. Swashbucklers are not proficient with shields of any kind. : At 1st level, a Swashbuckler chooses his particular style of Combat. Once his choice is made he cannot change it. In addition, Duelist must use a light or one-handed weapon in one hand and nothing in the other, or lose the use of the class abilities below (Unless noted otherwise). he may select one of the following styles: Charming Swashbuckler: A charming swashbuckler focuses on guile and charms over raw skill. He's a silver-tongued devil with a wit sharper then his blade. He may add bluff, diplomacy and disguise to his swashbuckler class skill list. Smart Swashbuckler: A smart swashbuckler is a logical fighter, using intellectual power to overcome his foe. Being smart and tricky pays off, a smart swashbuckler adds any two intelligence-based skills to his class skill list (Knowledge skills are taken separately). Zen Swashbuckler: A Zen swashbuckler is a wise and well seasoned swashbuckler. A Zen swashbuckler's years of practice in the Zen Arts have given him an enhanced attunement to his surroundings and the feelings of others. He may add sense motives and survival to his Swashbuckler skill list. (Ex): When attacking with a light or one-handed weapon in one hand and nothing in the other, a Swashbuckler deals 1d6 extra damage on every attack made with the light weapon or rapier. The extra damage increases by 1d6 every 3 levels thereafter (as seen on the Swashbuckler table above). This damage does not affect creatures immune to critical hits. The Bonus damage gained from the Swashbuckling ability is not multiplied by critical hits. Swashbuckling can only be used if the Swashbuckler is wearing light or no armor. : At 1st level, a swashbuckler gains the Weapon Finesse feat. (Ex): At 2nd level, a Swashbuckler gains an AC bonus. The amount of this bonus depends on his style and a particular ability score. The bonus is an untyped bonus, and does not stack with AC bonuses generated from the same ability score. Thus, a Ninja/Zen Swashbuckler gains a Wisdom bonus to his AC once, not twice. However, a Charming Swashbuckler/Ninja adds his Charisma and his Wisdom modifier to his AC. A Swashbuckler only gains this bonus if he wears light or no armor. Charming Swashbuckler: A Charming Swashbuckler adds his Charisma modifier to his AC. Smart Swashbuckler: A Smart Swashbuckler adds his Intelligence modifier to his AC. Zen Swashbuckler: A Zen Swashbuckler adds his Wisdom modifier to his AC. : At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, a Swashbuckler may choose from the special abilities on the list below. He may only choose abilities offered to his chosen Style. Each ability may only be chosen once, unless otherwise noted. General: Bonus Feat: The Swashbuckler gains a bonus feat for which he meets the prerequisites. This Feat must be chosen from the Fighter Bonus Feats list. This ability may be chosen Multiple Times. Skillful or Lucky?: The Swashbuckler may choose one of the following bonus feats: Daring Outlaw, Daring Warrior, Deadly Defense, or any Luck Feat. Charming Style: Fan Club (Ex): The Swashbuckler has a fan club - it seems he's attracted the attention of the crowd. He gains the benefit of the Leadership feat. He gains +2 to his leadership score for the purpose of attracting followers of the opposite gender. Only Swashbucklers of 6th level or higher can take this trick. Flamboyant Strike (Ex): When successfully feinting in combat, the Swashbuckler may add his Charisma modifier as extra damage on all his attacks, but only if the Target is subject to his Swashbuckling Damage. Seducing the Crowd (Ex): As a standard action once per encounter, the Swashbuckler may attempt to change the attitude of everyone within 40 feet. He may attempt a special charisma-based check (DC10+1 per targets), If he succeeds, all targets' attitudes improve by one step for 1 minute per point of Charisma Bonus. Any targets who were Hostile to the Swashbuckler must succeed on a Will Save (DC10 + 1/2 Swashbuckler level + Swashbuckler's Charisma modifier) or be Frightened for 1 round per Point of the Swashbuckler's Charisma Mod. Undress Opponents: When making a full-attack action, the Swashbuckler may Forfeit one of his Attacks during a full attack to Reduce the Target's Armor Class bonus by 4 points (To a minimum of 0). This ability only reduces bonuses provided by equipment and wearable items. Unnerving Strike: When a Charming Swashbuckler with this ability downs an opponent, he may as a free action make an Intimidate check vs. All foes within 30 ft. Silver-Tongued Blade: Each day, a number of times equal to his Swashbuckler level, he may add his Swashbuckler level to a Bluff, Diplomacy, or Intimidate check. Smart Style: Anticipate (Ex): Once per round as a free action, the Swashbuckler can negate one attack of opportunity made against him. The attack is treated as a Miss. Intelligent Assault: Once per round as a free action during a full attack, the Swashbuckler may treat one of his attacks as a touch attack. Cunning Feint(Ex): The Swashbuckler may add his intelligence modifier to Feint checks. Additionally, if he successfully Feints he may automatically make an attack of opportunity against the Feinted opponent. Lore of Many Places: The Swashbuckler gains use of the Bardic Knowledge Ability. A Mind as Sharp as Their Blade: The Swashbuckler chooses two skills. Those two skills are treated as having the Skill Focus Feat. This ability may be selected multiple times. Each time, the Swashbuckler chooses two different skills. This ability does not stack with Skill Focus. Quick Reflexes, Quicker Wit: Once per Encounter, the Swashbuckler may add his Intelligence Modifier as a bonus to a Reflex Save. Zen Style: Zen Defence (Ex): When fighting Defensively or taking taking a total Defense action, the Swashbuckler may double his Wisdom AC bonus for one round. Intuitive Strike (Ex): Once per Round, the Swashbuckler may add his Wisdom bonus as an Untyped Bonus to his Attack And Damage Rolls for a single attack he makes. All Things Are One (Ex): Once per Encounter, the Swashbuckler may substitute his Wisdom Modifier for any other modifier for a single skill check he makes. Willful Resilience: The Swashbuckler may replace his Constitution modifier with his Wisdom modifier for the sake of calculating Fortitude Saves. Eyes in the Back of your Head: The Swashbuckler gains use of the Uncanny Dodge ability. If he already has Uncanny Dodge, he instead gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability, and his levels in both stack to determine the Minimum level a rogue needs to be in order to sneak attack him. Life is an Illusion: The Swashbuckler is always entitled to a Will Save to disbelieve an Illusion, even if he has no reason to disbelieve. In addition, the Swashbuckler gains a +4 Bonus to saves vs. Illusions. (Ex): At 5th level, once per round as a free action, a Swashbuckler may make a 5 ft step. This ability do not count on the limit of 5 ft steps he can make. (Ex): At 7th level, a Swashbuckler gains the ability to charge in situations where others cannot. He may charge over difficult terrain that normally slows movement. Depending on the circumstance, he may still need to make appropriate checks to successfully move over the terrain. (Ex): At 8th level and higher, a Swashbuckler can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the swashbuckler is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Swashbuckler does not gain the benefit of Evasion. (Ex): At 11th level, a Swashbuckler may change direction at will during a charge. He may do up to a 90 degree turn at once. (Ex): At 14th level, when a Swashbuckler makes a successful Will Saving Throw against an effect that would have a Partial effect on a successful save (such as half or partial), he instead ignores the effect completely. Duelist Spirit may only be used when the Swashbuckler is conscious. (Ex): At 17th level, a Swashbuckler gains a mastery of Swashbuckling so incredible, so unbelievable, so awesome that he can do things only others can dream of. He may totally ignore any critical hit immunity or resistance for the purpose of landing a critical hit with a light or one-handed weapon. (Ex): At 20th level, a Swashbuckler rises to the pinnacle of his art. He may choose two of the following effects: * Take 10 on any one attack during a full-attack action. * Double the critical hit range on any light or one-handed slashing or piercing weapon he is wielding (stacks with keen and improved critical). * Gain proficiency and weapon focus with every melee light or one-handed slashing or piercing weapon in existence. * Increase the critical multiplier of any weapon he wields by one step. (x2->x3, x4->x5) Epic Swashbuckler Bonus Feat: The Swashbuckler may choose a bonus feat from the Epic Fighter Bonus Feat list. Versatile Stylish Trick: The Swashbuckler may learn a Stylish Trick from another Swashbuckling Style normally not available to him. Swashbuckling: Swashbuckling Damage Bonuses continue to rise every three levels after 19th. Gain Additional Swashbuckling Supremacy Ability: Gain another ability from the Swashbuckling Supremacy List. When you have all of them, this becomes an Additional Bonus Feat. Human Swashbuckler Starting Package Weapons: Rapier. Skill Selection: Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently. Feat: Weapon Focus (Rapier). Bonus Feats: Skill Focus (Move Silently) Gear: Chain Shirt, Bedroll, 50' Rope, 4 Day's Trail Rations, Waterskin. Gold: Average Campaign Information Playing a Swashbuckler Religion: Most Swashbucklers revere gods of Cunning and Combat. Some good aligned, battle-oriented Swashbucklers may Revere Kord or Tempus. Other Classes: Swashbucklers tend to get along very well with Rogues and Rangers as they appreciate a desire for Finesse rather than pure force. Fighters tend to view Swashbucklers as rather puny, while Swashbucklers see Fighters as uglier, less intelligent versions of themselves. Paladins and Lawful Clerics tend to be annoyed by a Swashbuckler's flamboyant ways, and Monks seem rather indifferent towards them - "Pride goeth before a fall," they might say. Combat: Swashbucklers, regardless of style, tend to stay on the front lines of combat. They put their High AC and BAB to good use in extended Melee, but can be stealthy enough to assist the Rogue in his Endeavors. Advancement: Some Swashbucklers take levels in Fighter to expand their repertoire of available weapons, while others take levels in Rogue to put extra emphasis in their stealthy abilities. Swashbucklers in he World Swashbucklers tend to be either Greedy Rogues or Chivalrous Anti-Heroes. There doesn't seem to be a middle ground for these Fencers. Notables: Hector Zassal, Human Swashbuckler 6 Organizations: Swashbucklers have no formal organization, however, some have been known to band together to form impromptu guilds. NPC Reactions: Most people are either unnerved by the Swashbuckler (and rightly so, if he's there for their gold) or enjoy his cavorting nature. Swashbuckler Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (History) can research Swashbucklers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Swashbuckler in the Game Sample Encounter: The Party is waylaid by a duo of Swashbucklers, each carrying Obviously Magical Rapiers. The Swashbucklers mean to Rob them. EL whatever: CR 4 x 2 = ECL 6 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User Leziad